A conventional driver sensing device that detects the face orientation of a passenger has a problem that, when the passenger wears eyeglasses or sunglasses, feature points of the face cannot be detected and thus the face orientation cannot be detected. Thus, in Patent Literature 1, a face state detecting device is proposed that detects the face orientation on the basis of images of vehicle body structures reflected on the lenses of the eyeglasses, etc., worn by a passenger and the positions of the images.